Harry Potter Zurück in der Zeit
by morbiid.doll
Summary: Harry macht eine Zeitreise mit einem sehr noblen und wichtigen Ziel, doch einige seiner Begegnungen und Erfahrungen machen ich da einen Strich durch die Rechnung... Slash; Timetravel
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Da saß Harry nun vollkommen alleine in seinem Zimmer, neben ihm eine offene und leere Piole der Verschluss lag irgendwo am Boden.  
Vernon hatte seine ganze Familie ins Auto verfrachtet und einen Ausflug angekündigt, damit sie wenigstens an Dudleys Geburtstag von diesem ´Freak´ weg kamen, wie sie Harry voller Liebe nannten.  
Harry freute sich regelrecht alleine zu sein, einen Tag Pause von diesen, diesen... er wusste nicht wie er sie nennen sollte, aber ein wenig Ruhe war alles was er zur Zeit wollte.

Er hatte Voldemort besiegt.  
Ihn endlich zur Strecke gebracht.  
Die Zauberwelt gerettet.

Aber er musste trotzdem wieder zurück. Zurück zu diesen Muggeln, die ihn so sehr hassten wie er sie. Es beruhte offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
Ja er musste zurück, falls die noch übrigen Anhänger des dunklen Lords doch noch den Wunsch nach Rache hegten. ´Es ist nur zu deinem Schutz.... nicht lange... wir wollen nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert...´ hallte es in seinem Kopf wider. Doch Harry konnte darüber nur bitter auflachen. Er wusste, dass niemand mehr eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte. Er war stärker als sie alle dachten. Harry selbst hatte es erst bemerkt, als er sah wie „leicht" es ihm gelang Voldemort in Schach zu halten, und ihn nieder zu strecken. Woher die Macht kam die er besaß wusste es nicht.

Doch trotz alledem saß er hier alleine. Bei den Dursleys. Das Schlimmste was ihm je passiert war. Obwohl, es war dieses Mahl erträglich, hatte er ihnen doch zur Genüge seine Macht demonstriert, dass sie ihn wenigstens nur noch mit Worten schlugen, und nicht mit Fäusten wie sonst.

„Klick...Klack...Klick.."  
Harry sah auf die Uhr. 1 Minute vor Mitternacht. Noch eine klägliche Minute die ihn vom Erwachsen sein fern hielt. Bald würde er siebzehn sein.  
Bald würde sich etwas ändern. Es waren einfach zu viele gegangen. Jetzt wo er seinen aufgezwungenen Feind nieder gestreckt hatte, gab es nichts mehr in seinem Leben.  
Alle waren sie von ihm gegangen, für ihn gestorben.  
Er würde sie ändern, die Zeit, die Welt wie sie jetzt war. Immerhin hatte er schon Übung darin.

Doch als er sah wie der Zeiger auf 12 schnellte und die Standuhr anfing laut zu schlagen, wurde sein Gesicht von Schmerz verzerrt.  
Was auf einmal los war? Harry hatte da so eine Ahnung.  
Aber das es so schlimm werden würde hatte er nichtgedacht.  
Der Schmerz durchzuckte jeden seiner Muskeln.  
Das atmen wurde schwer, es schnürte ihm die Kehle ab.  
Harry viel nach vorne auf die Knie und rang nach Luft.  
Das er auch noch zu glühen begann bekam er dann auch gar nicht mehr mit, denn er war schon in eine erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken.

Harry würde von lautem Gepolter geweckt.  
Er setzte sich auf. Man, wie sein Schädel dröhnte und ihm war verdammt schlecht.  
Vorsichtig öffnete Harry seine Augen, als das Gepolter schon wieder los ging.  
Mit einem Blick zur Tür, wusste er schon, dass Vernon heute wahrscheinlich mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden war.  
Er musste wohl oder übel aus dem Zimmer raus und ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Nachdem was ihn da so unerwartet getroffen hatte, war er verdammt durchgeschwitzt.  
Also runter vom Bett und ab ins Bad.  
Gesagt getan, nur waren seine Beine „etwas" wackelig.  
´Na ja was soll es´, dachte sich Harry, stapfte zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Ruck.  
Und sah augenblicklich in das geschockte Gesicht seines Onkels.  
Doch Dumbledors Goldjunge beachtete den Geschockten kaum, sondern ging schnurstracks ins Bad und sofort unter die Dusche.

Als er dann nach entspannenden 45 Minuten Duschzeit aus der dampfenden Kabine ging und sich ein Handtuch schnappte, warf er einen flüchtigen Blick auf den doch sehr beschlagenen Spiegel. Aber er sah dennoch etwas das ihn genauer hinsehen ließ.  
Das konnte doch keine Einbildung gewesen sein.  
So wurde der Spiegel mit einem einfachen Wink der Hand getrocknet.

Er hatte sich gerade voller Genugtuung daran erinnert, dass er nun zaubern durfte, als er vergeblich versuchte den Spiegel mit dem Handtuch trocken zu bekommen.  
Doch nun schaute Harry selbst äußerst geschockt in den Spiegel vor sich.

Das ist doch jetzt nicht wirklich oder?  
Nachdem er den Trank getrunken hatte war es klar gewesen, dass er sich Äußerlich verändern würde, war schließlich auch Sinn der Sache, immerhin konnte er mit seinem Typischen Potter Aussehen nicht in der Vergangenheit Auftauchen. Die Potters waren eine Alte Familie und Er hatte nun mal wirklich alle Merkmale geerbt.  
Aber jetzt war nichts mehr davon übrig geblieben.  
Er war blond, blonde, bis zu den Schulterblättern reichende Haare, noch etwas intensivere grüne Augen und er war etwas Gewachsen.  
Aber das Wunder war immer noch das seine Narbe verblasst war.  
Wirklich ein Wunder, wenn man daran denkt das Fluchnarben eigentlich durch nichts weg zu bekommen sind. Obwohl bei ihm war ja nie etwas normal.

Nach geschlagenen 15 Minuten in den Spiegel starren hatte er sich weitest gehen von dem Schock erholt.  
Aber das neue Aussehen war eigentlich wirklich sehr Praktisch. So stand seiner Zeitreise ein Problem weniger im Weg.

Er arbeitete schon seit dem Tod seines Paten auf diese Reise hin.  
Und es hatte sich noch ein wenig geändert, als er über Tom Riddels Vergangenheit aufgeklärt wurde.  
Dieser Junge konnte noch gerettet werden. Er musste nur eine Sache anders verlaufen lassen. Es so inszenieren, dass Tom gestoppt wurde, bevor er zu Lord Voldemort wurde.  
Dann würde er keine Angst um jene haben müssen die für ihn gestorben waren, die er liebte.

Wie er das hinkriegt? Darüber hatte er sich den Kopf viele Male zerbrochen. Bis er auf ein verbotenes, schwarzmagisches Ritual gestoßen war. Es erlaubte der Person die es praktizierte in der Zeit zurück zu reisen bis zu einem gewünschten Punkt. Die „Nebenwirkung" war lediglich nicht mehr zurück zu können.  
Für Harry war es ein leichtes das in Kauf zu nehmen. Er wünschte sich ausschließlich die Menschen zu retten die er liebte.  
Denn alle waren gestorben, und die Dursleys hielten ihn nicht wirklich hier, und er hatte auch keine großen Probleme sie zu missen.

So hatte er nur noch drei Tage bis Vollmond.  
Dann würde er das Ritual durchführen müssen. Alles war bereits vorbereitet. Dafür das es so schlimm schwarzmagisch war, war es ziemlich einfach gestaltet. Hier ein Tröpfchen Blut, da ein Trank und hier ein Zauber.

Na aber jetzt sollte er vielleicht erst mal Frühstücken. Schwarze Rituale auf nüchternen Magen, keine gute Idee.

Kapitel 1 Ende

Ich habe das nächste Kapitel noch nicht ganz fertig, aber ich versuche es länger zu bekommen als dieses, welches aber mehr ein Prolog sein sollte und somit etwas kurz ausgefallen ist.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich die Geschichte weiter poste, wenn sie niemand liest...  
Somit sagt mir bitte ob ihr überhaupt weitere Kapitel lesen möchtet damit ich mich nach euren wünschen richten kann...

(Manche können das Pairing das kommen soll bestimmt schon erraten. Die anderen werden es bestenfalls bald von selbst erkennen sonst werde ich es euch noch eröffnen.)

noch einmal die dringende bitte mir ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen...

danke fürs lesen  
-cookiepaws-


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Noch drei Tage.

Harry war inzwischen in der Winkelgasse, in einer Bücherei und unter einem Stapel Bücher begraben. Aber er fand nichts Nützliches, eine der Vorraussetzungen der Rituals war schwarzmagisches Blut, aber seine Eltern waren reine Weißmagier. Jetzt hieß es hoffen, dass die Familie wirklich so alt war und sich mal ein Schwarzmagier eingeheiratet hatte und er vielleicht ein Tröpfchen schwarzmagisches Blut in sich hatte. Moment, um es herauszufinden musste er doch nur einen Bluttest machen.

Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Wieso war er auch nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Er war doch sonst nicht so zerstreut.

Ins Ministerium wollte er deswegen nicht laufen, nur um einen Test machen zu lassen. Also hatte er sich einfach ein Buch geschnappt indem es erklärt wurde.

Also, ein Blatt Pergament nehmen, einen Tropfen Blut auf dieses tropfen lassen und die angegebene Formel mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes sprechen. Wirklich nicht schwer, dachte sich Harry. Und so holte er schnell ein Blatt Pergament aus der Tasche und biss sich in den Finger, um ein Tropfen Blut auf das Pergament tröpfeln zu lassen. Die Wunde schloss sich, noch bevor er sie mit dem Stab heilen konnte. Noch eben diesen geschwungen und die Zauberformel gesprochen, und schon sickerte das Blut in das Pergament. Oder wurde es mehr eingesaugt? Harry hatte keine Zeit sich noch mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn einen Moment später stand dort in fein säuberlicher Schrift:

Ergebnis der Bluterkennung von Mr. Harry James Potter

Im Blut enthaltene Anteile sind:

Schwarzmagisch 70%

Weißmagisch 30%

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Sibill Hearthstone, Ministerium, Abteilung für Bluterkennung, Block B

Nachdem Harry sich das Ergebnis mehrere Male durchgelesen hatte, schwirrten in seinem Kopf nur noch wirre Fragen, von denen er nicht eine richtig fassen oder beantworten konnte. Ob er wieder nur eine Halbwahrheit bekommen hatte, oder ihm etwas ganz verschwiegen wurde? Seine Eltern waren also doch keine reinen Weißmagier?

Er war sich sicher, dass er unbedingt Antworten brauchte. Sehr dringend sogar.

Aber wo? Harry wusste es nicht. Nach einer halben Stunde Grübelns, und als Harry schon kurz davor stand seinen Kopf mit der Tischplatte Bekanntschaft machen zu lassen, überkam ihn die Erleuchtung. Schwarzmagier mussten sich im Ministerium registrieren lassen, damit sie überwacht werden können, seit Grindelwald hatte die Bevölkerung einfach zu viel Angst vor schwarzer Magie.

Also müsste er dort wenigstens ein paar Antworten finden.

Genauso schnell wie die Freude über diese Erkenntnis gekommen war, wurde Harry schon wieder traurig. Er wollte nicht ins Ministerium, dort erinnerte ihn zu viel an die Verluste die er erlitten hatte.

Das musste doch auch irgendwie anders zu schaffen sein. Und wieder überkam ihn eine Idee.

Die Harry auch sofort in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

Also schnell die Tasche gepackt, Sachen zusammen gekramt und ab nach Gringotts!

Die Blicke die ihm zugeworfen wurden als er durch die Gasse rannte bemerkte er gar nicht, und in seinem Eifer hatte er das Apparieren ganz vergessen.

Bei Gringotts angekommen, und nicht aus der Puste, was ihn doch recht verwundert stimmte.

Legte er seinen Schlüssel vor den Kobold hin, um in sein Verlies gelassen zu werden.

In welches Harry auch nach einer kurzen Musterung Seiten des Kobolds geführt wurde.

Nach einer kurzen Achterbanfahrt mit dem hauseigenen Transportmittel wurde er in sein Verlies eingelassen.

Harry war wie immer von der Menge der Galleonen überwältigt, aber er war auf der Suche nach etwas anderem. Obwohl, er würde sich später schon einmal sein Geld in seinem Endlos-Geldbeutel verstauen, dann hätte er hier schon alles erledigt und müsste nicht in den noch verbleibenden zwei Tagen wieder kommen.

Aber zuerst musste er das finden, weswegen er eigentlich hier war. Hatte Sirius nicht einmal etwas von einem Stammbaum gesagt?

Nach einigen Stunden verzweifelnden Suchens war Harry wieder mit seinen Nerven am Ende.

Er hatte bestimmt schon Tausende von Pergamenten zwischen der Geldaufhäufungen gefunden, doch nicht eines sah nur im entferntesten wie ein Stammbaum aus.

Was mussten Verliese auch so schrecklich groß sein?

Als er nach weiteren 10 Minuten einen Schreibtisch voller Papiere entdeckte, hoffte er, endlich das zu finden was er suchte. Und seine Mühen wurden belohnt. In der dritten Schublade des massiven Eichen-Schreibtisches fand er zwar keinen Stammbaum, aber ein Buch mit Auflistungen aller Zauberer und Hezen, die sich im Verlauf der Zeit mit dem Hause Potter gemischt hatten. Und zu seiner Verwunderung waren es sogar ziemlich of Schwarzmagier. Okay, das war geklärt und nicht wirklich schwer gewesen, wenn auch anstrengend.

Doch Harry gab sich erst einmal damit zufrieden, er würde es schon noch herausfinden.

Als er dann sein Verlies verlassen wollte, erinnerte er sich noch daran, dass er schon das Geld mitnehmen wollte. Er will ja nicht mittellos sein, wenn er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzt.

Nachdem er alles in Gringotts erledigt hatte, ging er mit neu gefülltem Geldsäckchen und dem gerade gefundenen Buch in der Tasche in eine nette kleine Absteige in der Winkelgasse, um etwas zu essen und ein Zimmer zu beziehen. Die letzten Tage die er in dieser Zeit verweilte, wollte er nicht unbedingt bei den Dursleys verbringen. Seine wenigen Sachen würde er Morgen holen, denn es war doch schon reichlich spät, und Harry nach dem langen Tag doch sehr müde.

So ging er nach dem Essen sofort hoch in sein Zimmer und ging ins Bett, indem er sich noch ein wenig in das neue Buch vertiefte, um schließlich ein zu schlafen.

Kapitel 2 Ende

Sorry, dass es wieder so kurz ist...

~cookiepaws~


	3. Chapter 3

Also hier ist es...  
[EDIT]  
Noch einmal: Die Überarbeitete Version!  
[EDIT Ende]

Kapitel 3.

Noch zwei Tage.  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf. Er hatte schließlich noch etwas zu erledigen, und seine Sachen kamen ja schließlich nicht von alleine von den Dursleys weg. Auch wenn das sehr praktisch wäre, denn dann müsste er nicht noch einmal in die hässlichen Fratzen seiner Verwandten sehen.  
Also schnell in die Klamotten geschlüpft, leider die von gestern, da er ja nichts dabei hatte, und mit dem festen Vorsatz sich heute noch neu einzukleiden. In diesen alten Fetzen wollte er wirklich nicht mehr herum laufen. Warum hatte er sich bisher eigentlich nie etwas Neues gekauft? Ach ja, ihm fehlte die Zeit, er hatte unbedingt seinen Freunden beim Sterben zusehen müssen. Harry riss sich am Riemen. So sollte er nicht denken, schließlich wollte er gerade das ändern.

Als Harry dann vor seinem Frühstück saß und nur lustlos darin herum stocherte, gab er das Essen auf und beschloss direkt zu seinen Verwandten zu gehen, schließlich war er schon einen ganzen Tag weg und er wollte ihnen das Glücksgefühl nicht gönnen, wenn sie womöglich daran dachten, dass er irgendwo abgekratzt sein könnte.  
Er ging vor die Absteige, um von dort in den Ligusterweg zu apparieren.  
Er hielt es nicht für nötig anzuklopfen, schließlich wollte er Onkel Vernon und Co. die Überraschung nicht verderben. Also ging er einfach schnurstracks in sein Zimmer, ließ seine Sachen in den Koffer schweben, aber natürlich nur die, die er noch brauchte. Was soviel hieß wie, ein paar Bücher zu denen sein Fotoalbum gehörte, sein Besen in verkleinerter Form, und noch ein paar andere Habseligkeiten. Seine alten „Klamotten" durften diese Muggel schön selber verbrennen.  
Als Harry meinte alles eingepackt zu haben, nahm er seinen, mit einem Federzauber versehenem und somit federleichten Koffer und öffnete die Tür, um einen vor Wut schnaufenden Vernon vor sich zu sehen. Der dieser Wut auch gleich Luft machen wollte. Dem aber von Harry vorsorglich mit einem Stillezauber abgeholfen wurde. Und das „...", das einzige war, was der Wütende heraus bekam.  
Der-Junge-der-Lebte sah mit einem kalten Blick, aber voller Genugtuung auf seinen Onkel herab, dessen Mund sich zwar öffnete und schloss, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, ihm aber nicht ein einziger Ton entwich, um anschließend ungerührt wieder zu seinem Koffer zu greifen und ruhig, ohne einen Blick zurück, das Haus zu verlassen, in dem er die fast schlimmsten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer in der Winkelgasse wurde der Koffer einfach auf das Bett geworfen, und Harry rauschte sofort wieder auf die volle und laute Straße.  
Jetzt musste er noch neue Anziehsachen besorgen.  
Hm, als erstes zu Madame Malkins und danach noch nach Muggel-London für Hosen, Hemden und so weiter, nahm sich Harry vor.  
Und so machte er es dann auch. Als er bei Madame Malkins ankam und eine vollkommen neue Garderobe verlangte, war diese sofort Feuer und Flamme. Harry wurde von Stoffrollen und Schnittmustern regelrecht begraben.  
Da sich Harry aber schon immer vor solchen Shoppingtouren gedrückt hat und nicht wirklich was daran fand, wollte er hier nur schnell verschwinden, und Madame machen lassen.  
Also unterbrach er Besagte nach ihrem 20 minütigem durchgehenden Redeschwall, nach diesem sie jedoch auch mal Luft holen musste.  
„Danke, aber sagen wir, ich komme in 2 Stunden wieder und hole dann alles ab. Sie haben doch schon meine Maße genommen."  
„Aber sie müssen doch die Stoffe aussuchen und... und..." erwiderte sie, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen. „Ich habe Vertrauen in ihre Entscheidungen, jedoch würde ich dunkle Farben bevorzugen. Sprich schwarz, grün oder auch blau."  
„Aber wie soll…? Warten sie!"  
Als Harry schon halb aus der Tür hinaus war sagte er noch abschließend.  
„Bis in zwei Stunden. Und wie gesagt, ich vertraue ihrer Erfahrung."  
So ließ Harry mit einem letzten Augenzwinkern eine überforderte und geschockte Madame Malkins in ihrem Laden zurück.

Harry war direkt nach Muggel-London appariert und in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft verschwunden. Dort hatte er sich erst mal mit Hemden, Hosen, Boxershorts und allem anderen war er brauchte ausgestattet. Natürlich alles in schwarzen, grünen und blauen Farbtönen.  
Jedoch war er bereits noch einer Stunde fertig, also ging er noch ein wenig schlendernd durch die Gassen Londons. Das würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er hierher kommen konnte, in seiner Zeit. Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte wie die Zeit verging und erst wieder aus seiner Trance aufwachte, als er schon vor dem Durchgang zur Winkelgasse stand. Einen Blick auf die Uhr und... autsch, er war spät dran. Er sollte sich lieber beeilen.  
Gott sei Dank war er durch das viele Quiditsch nicht außer Atem, als er vor Madame Malkins Geschäft für allerlei Bekleidungen ankam, und vollkommen ruhig eintreten konnte.  
Malkins bemerkte ihn Roben, die er sofort, denn sie war anscheinend gerade erst fertig geworden und zeigte ihm sämtliche Umhänge und rasch verkleinerte um sie in seine Tasche zu verfrachten, nachdem er ohne zu murren den Betrag von 129 Galleonen gezahlt hatte.  
Der Betrag war recht hoch, doch für ihn eigentlich nicht bedenklich, hatte er doch genug geerbt und konnte es sich leisten. Das und noch vieles mehr.

Hatte er also schon wieder etwas erledigt.  
Doch jetzt kam wieder etwas Wichtiges. Es wunderte Harry, dass er es so lange aufgeschoben hatte, aber um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht, wo er das Waisenhaus, in der Zeit vor 50 Jahren finden sollte.  
Schließlich wollte er dort ein Zimmer, mit dem noch nicht Voldemort, sprich Tom Riddle beziehen, denn in Hogwarts bezweifelte Harry, an den von seinem ´Freundeskreis` und von Fans umringten, Schülersprecher Tom ran zu kommen. Was im Waisenhaus wahrscheinlich um einiges leichter war.  
Es hieß also wieder recherchieren.  
Na dann mal los! Ähm aber wohin? Mal überlegen. Dumbels hatte es gewusst, nur war der leider schon futsch. Und wenn Dumbledore es wusste, musste es doch sicher auch irgendwo in Hogwarts stehen. Hm, musste er wohl oder übel mal die Akten durchgehen.  
Ob er das heute noch schaffen konnte? Sicher, also schnell mal nach Hogsmead (schreibt man das so? sicher nicht -.-) appariert. Wie lange er wohl schon nicht mehr hier gewesen war? Eigentlich waren es bloß Wochen, aber die Zeit bei den Dursleys kam ihm immer so schrecklich lang vor. Harry ging direkt auf die Ländereien Hogwarts zu.  
Und nach einiger Zeit stand er schon vor den Toren des Schlosses, in dem er bereits sechs Jahre verbracht hatte, und es war sein erstes wirkliches zu Hause gewesen. Das letzte und 7. Jahr würde es nicht mehr machen. Nicht in dieser Zeitperiode.  
Harry ging zügigen Schrittes durch die Eingangshalle. Seine Füße kamen erst zum Stillstand, als er vor dem Wasserspeier stand, den er auch schon so viele Male passiert hatte.  
Harry sprach die Steinfigur direkt an, das Raten von Passworten war seit McGonnagal Schulleiterin war, nicht mehr möglich. Warum konnte sie nicht so in Süßigkeiten vernarrt sein wie der Alte Albus.  
„Dürfte ich wohl rein?"  
„Es ist niemand da," antwortete ihm eine monotone Stimme.  
„Ich brauche eine Information über einen ehemaligen Schüler, und außerdem werde ich schon nichts entwenden."

„Verdammt, soll ich dich aus dem Weg sprengen? Ich habe die Zauberwelt gerettet, mir kannst du doch wohl vertrauen."  
„ Es geht nicht um Vertrauen, sondern um Regeln," sagte der Wasserspeier mit einer immer gleich klingenden Stimme.  
Auch wenn Harry inzwischen etwas genervt war, sprach er weiterhin ruhig.  
„Regeln?"  
„Genau. Regeln die ich nicht brechen darf. Also das habe ich gerade nicht getan, klar?"  
Und die Wandeltreppe fing an sich empor zu heben. Und Harry ging etwas überrascht hinauf.  
Hatte er doch mit einer weitaus längeren Diskussion gerechnet, wie er sie früher immer hatte führen müssen, um nach oben gelassen zu werden.  
Na ja, da hatte er eben Zeit gespart.  
Oben angelangt, öffnete er die Tür zum Büro der Direktorin. Jetzt blieb noch die Frage, wo denn die Unterlagen der Schüler zu finden waren.  
Auf suchen hatte er keine Lust, schließlich wollte er nicht das ganze Büro auf den Kopf stellen. Und er konnte zaubern, also wieso tat er es nicht einfach? Und so rief Harry einfach, mit der Hoffnung, dass die Akten nicht besonders gesichert waren:  
"Accito Tom Riddles Schulakte!"  
Die zu seinem Glück auch sofort auf ihn zuflog.  
Und diese war ganz schön verstaubt. Na ja, er musste sie ja nicht ins Bett nehmen (AdA: Nein, das soll keine Anspielung sein!) Als Harry sie auf dem Schreibtisch ausbreitete, fand er schnell was er suchte. Es stand auf einer Art Steckbrief.

…  
Wohnort : Poolstreet 7, London QS 14 R

Geburtstag : 31 Dezember 1929

Als er sich notiert hatte was er gesucht hatte, ließ er die Akte wieder zurück schweben und verließ das alte Gebäude, bevor er vielleicht noch auf einen Lehrer traf, was vielleicht nicht so gut war. Schließlich wusste von seinem Vorhaben niemand etwas.  
Draußen angekommen konnte man schon sehen, dass er bereits zu dämmern anfing.  
So ging Harry gemächlich, durch die Abendsonne aus der Antiapparier-Zone, und disapparierte vor den Toren der Zauberschule.  
Harry erschien in der Winkelgasse vor seiner kleinen Absteige wieder, und begab sich sofort in sein Zimmer. Dort kippte er erst einmal einen bitteren Trank runter. Auch für die Zeitreise, denn auch wenn er sehr große und vor allem schwarze Magiereserven hatte, war es dennoch ein kräftezehrendes Unterfangen. Harry hatte ihn vor längerem gebraut, da der Trank sechs Monate ziehen musste, jedoch sehr stark war, und wenn er ihn jetzt trank, im Moment seines Aufbruchs seine größte Wirkung entfaltete und Harry somit half, das Kommende heil zu überstehen.  
Gleich darauf schlief Harry ein, er war verdammt müde, shoppen war wirklich nicht sein Ding.

Kapitel 3. Ende

Nächstes Kapitel: Der Tag des Aufbruchs

Und bitte schreibt mir Komis!! besonders die, die mich in ihrer Favoriten Liste haben. Das ist doch wohl angebracht oder?? *schnief*  
Natürlich sollen auch alle anderen Komis schreiben, ich bin süchtig nach den Dingern!!!


End file.
